LA VIDA DA VUELTAS Y EL KARMA SE CUMPLE
by EvelynCullenSwan
Summary: Isabela Marie Swan, mejor conocida como Bella vivió en Forks, Washington con su padre Charlie Swan ya que el y su madre Renne Dwyer se separaron cuando Bella tenia 10 años, Charlie no la trataba bien siempre la regañaba y le decía que ella no era su hija; vivió con el tres años ya que a los 13 años de edad se mudo con su madre y padrastro Phil Dwyer; ellos si la trataban bien p
1. summarie

Isabela Marie Swan, mejor conocida como Bella vivió en Forks, Washington con su padre Charlie Swan ya que el y su madre Renne Dwyer se separaron cuando Bella tenia 10 años, Charlie no la trataba bien siempre la regañaba y le decía que ella no era su hija; vivió con el tres años ya que a los 13 años de edad se mudo con su madre y padrastro Phil Dwyer; ellos si la trataban bien pero a la muerte de su padrastro su madre cayo en depresión y culpaba a Bella por su muerte ella pensaba que era normal pero estaba equivocada. Bella comenzó a trabajar mientras estudiaba pero Renne comenzó a explotarla la tenia trabajando día y noche nunca tenia tiempo para estudiar. Un día Bella gano en su trabajo un viaje a Miami con todo pagado para dos personas y Renne aprovecho para deshacerse de ella ya que ella la veía como un estorbo la caso con Edward Cullen un joven apuesto, con clase y además multimillonario pensando que la haría muy infeliz en lo cual se equivoco ya que gracias a el Bella se vuelve la mujer mas feliz del mundo.


	2. fontfontCapítulo 1fontfont

**CAPITULO: 1**

**POV: Bella**

Y aquí estoy en Miami, Florida recostada en la arena y la brisa chocando en mi cara mientras escucho a Renne, mi madre renegar y renegar porque no le quiero dar dinero para que se compre un vestido nuevo.

-Anda Bella, se que tienes ese dinero por favor quiero ese vestido- decía Renne

-No mama! Ya te dije has gastado demasiado dinero ya no te daré ni un peso mas y si quieres mas dinero vate a trabajar solicitad señora de limpieza en el hotel- conteste ya harta

Y así me levante y me quite mi camisa holgada quedando simplemente en mi bikini morado me fui a nadar para dejar de escuchar a mi madre quejarse. Nade, nade y nade cuando estaba completamente cansada me di la vuelta para regresar me sorprendí porque había nadado demasiado estaba muy lejos de la playa, pero ya no pude mas y mis brazos ya no me respondieron y a partir de ahí ya no vi absolutamente nada todo estaba negro.


	3. Chapter 2

**CAPITULO: 2**

**POV: EDWARD**

Estaba descansando en la playa pero ese descanso fue interrumpido por los gritos de un joven

- No mama! Ya te dije has gastado demasiado dinero ya no te daré ni un peso mas y si quieres mas dinero vate a trabajar solicitad señora de limpieza en el hotel- decía la joven que se miraba muy enojada.

Pero la vi y fue a la mujer que aunque se miraba muy muy joven era hermosa le resaltaban sus hermosos ojos color chocolate su cabello que le llegaba a mitad de espalda que caía ligeramente con ondas naturales y sus largas pestañas, yo por inercia la seguí.

Y ahí iva yo siguiéndola y viéndola nadar nadaba muy rápido se seguía mirando muy enojada la perdí de vista seguro se alejo mucho comencé a buscarla y no la miraba a lo lejos vi una cabellera ya muy profundo en el agua fui hasta ahí y era mi ángel la tome en mis brazos la lleve a la orilla del mar y la arrope con una toalla ya que estaba temblando y así fue como me quede dormido con ella en mis brazos era mágico.


	4. fontfontCapítulo 3fontfont

**CAPITULO: 3 **

**Bella POV **

Escuche voces a mi alrededor algunos murmullos hasta que abrí mis ojos parpadee un par de veces acostumbrándome a la luz.

-Hija por fin despiertas - me dijo ¿Renne? Mi madre preocupándose por mi debo estar soñando hahaha

-Mama- pregunte

-Ya pequeña que te hizo este- me dijo apuntando a un joven pero un joven muy guapo era todo un dios griego su cabello cobrizo color bronce sus hermosos ojos verdes esmeralda y sus labios tan carnosos TAN BESABLES alto quien es el y que estoy diciendo

-hola-dice el –estas bien-

-no se haga, usted abuso de mi niña- pero que mi madre se había vuelto loca

- De que habla señora yo solo la estaba ayudando- se defendía el con el seño fruncido

- No, no se haga el tonto ahora se va a tener que casar con ella por deshonrarla- decía Renne muy segura de si misma

- que! No Renne Dwyer no me casare con un desconocido-

- Eso lo hubieras pensado antes muchachita así que apúrate a bañarte y arreglarte no quieres ir a tu boda toda mal vestida y tu muchachito pobre de ti que no le cumplas a mi niña- decía Renne según ella muy avergonzada

- No puedes obligarme Renne- grite

-Te olvidas de que eres menor de edad así que a todo esta hecho te casaras y tu ya estas advertido- dijo refiriéndose a el chico

- No se preocupe señora yo estaré presente-

Que pero estaba loco lo mire desafiante y el solo sonrió una hermosa y perfecta sonrisa de lado que enamoraría a cualquier mujer ¿pero que digo estoy loca? Pero porque acepto a casarse así sin fin quizá si me había hecho algo y yo pensando que es buen chico.


	5. fontfontCapítulo 4fontfont

**Hola aquí hola haya hahaha pues aquí me tienen una ves mas pues este es un nuevo capitulo espero les guste porfa dejen comentarios**

**CAPITULO: 4**

**EDWAR POV**

No se porque pero había aceptado casarme con esa jovencita que ni su nombre sabia supongo que fue por que me había gustado desde que la vi pero casarme yo con una joven desconocida wau era demasiado pero bueno ya no hay marcha atrás lo hecho hecho esta y aquí estoy firmando mi acta de matrimonio.

**Bella POV**

Pues ya estaba hecho me casaría con ese joven desconocido para mi que mas da no me puedo divorciar después solo lo hago para que Renne no me friegue la vida yo sabia que no había pasado nada con el pero no entiendo por que el no renegó al casarse con migo digo se hubiera demostrado que aun era virgen con una visita al medico pero no acepto casarse con migo asi sin mas pero de algo estaba segura el era un chico que había caído del cielo para que yo pudiera ser feliz lejos de mi madre de eso si estaba segura y ahora no queda mas que enfrentar la realidad ahora seria una señora casada

**Narrador POV**

Estos jóvenes pensabas que solo era un juego lo que hacían que pronto terminaría y seria como si nada hubiera pasado pero no sabían lo que les deparaba el fututo no sabían que Iván a ser muy felices juntos pero pronto lo descubrirán….

**Que les pareció les gusto? Bueno pues háganme lo saber con un lindo comentario 3**


	6. capitulo 5

Hola hola pues aquí me tienen de nuevo ya ven lo prometido es desuda y este es un nuevo capitulo no quiero hacer esta historia muy larga pero se que me faltan aun muchos capitulos para terminarla haha bueno espero y les guste :)

* * *

**CAPITULO 5: Conociendo a la familia Cullen**

**BELLA POV**

después de varios meses de conocer mas a fondo a Edward Cullen decidimos regresar a los ángeles que donde el tenia su trabajo y familia el me había dicho que me quería al igual que yo a el y no lo pensamos dos veces tomamos el primer avión que salio a los ángeles

Al bajar del avión Edward tomo de mi mano y me sonrío yo solo devolví el gesto y nos dirigimos a un porsche amarillo y a un BMW rojo donde se encontraban varias personas al principio no entendía pero después entendí todo los nervios me calcomian al saber que era la familia de Edward, eran tres mujeres y tres hombres

-Familia he regresado- menciono Edward -y viene con migo mi esposa Isabella Swan-

para mi sorpresa todos estallaron en abrazos y felicitaciones los primeros en saludarme fueron una señores alrededor de unos 35 o 40 años la señora era alta ojos verdes caballo largo color caramelo que solo al verla te inspiraba confianza y el hombre alto ojos azules y sacado como de una película supuse que eran los padres de Edward

-Hola Isabella sol Esme Cullen y el- dijo refiriéndose al hombre -es Carlisle Cullen mi esposo ambos padres de Edward- saludo Esme

-Hola señores Cullen mucho gusto pero prefiero que me llamen solo por bella- sonreí

-Bueno Bella el gusto es nuestro- contesto carlisle

los siguientes en presentarse fueron una joven de ojos verdes esmeralda iguales que los de Edward y de solo verla parecía una duendesilla traviesa y venia con un joven tomada de la mano el era alto cabello bronsineo y ojos azules

-hola bella yo soy Alice hermana de Edward y el es mi esposo Jasper- saludo la pequeña

-mucho gusto bella- saludo Jasper

yo solo sonreí y conteste - oh hola Alice y Jasper el gusto es mio

lo que hizo Alice me sorprendió pero me dio alegría pues me abrazo y me susurro en el oído - se que mi hermano no pudo escoger mejor esposa-

solo sonreí

los siguientes fueron un hombre altísimo musculoso y de ojos azules que venia de la mano de una rubia despampanante que de solo verla mi autoestima se vino al suelo perecía una super modelo

-Hola bella soy Emmett el mas querido- sonrrio- y ella es mi esposa Rosalie-

-muchos gusto bella- me dijo Rosalie que al igual que Alice me abrazo -es una alegría que hayas hecho sentar cabeza a Edward- sonrió -a por cierto puedes llamarme rose-

-mucho gusto Rosalie bueno rose y emmett Edward me a contado mucho sobre ti bueno de hecho sobre todos- sonreí - es un gusto conocerlos en persona-

Después de las presentaciones Edward me tomo de la mano y subimos al porsche junto con Alice y Jasper nos dirijamos a la casa de los Cullen mejor dicho mansión Cullen ya que esta estaba super grandisima y hermosa tres plantas blanca con un lindo porche y hermoso jardín y que decir del interior de la casa woow era lindisima

-Señora Cullen usted tiene un gusto muy bueno su casa esta hermosa- dije

- gracias querida pero no me llames por señora me hace sentirme anciana mejor llámame por Esme por favor-

-claro ningún problema- conteste

-Bueno que les parece si vamos al comedor devén estar sirviendo la cena- sugirió carlisle

-claro vamos ya hace hambre- contesto emmett

-emmett tu cuando no tienes hambre- bromeo Edward

todos estallamos en carcajadas y nos dirigimos al comedor la cena paso a ser muy cómoda por risas anécdotas y bromas por parte de emmett me hicieron algunas preguntas a mi pero nada que me pusiera incomoda y me dieron la bienvenida a la familia Cullen

después de la cena pasamos a los respectivos dormitorios de cada pareja yo por supuesto dormí con mi esposo y esta era una nueva época en mi vida donde se iría el sufrimiento y vendría la la alegría lo sabia.

* * *

Bueno espero les haya gustado el capitulo nos leemos el siguiente viernes bye saludos. :)


	7. Chapter 7

**CHICA LO SIENTO YO NO PUEDO CONTINUAR ESTA HISTORIA POR QUE HACE DÍAS ESTABA LEYENDO UNOS FANFICTION ME LLAMO LA ATENCIÓN UNO POR QUE PUES ES SUMAREIS ERA CASI IDÉNTICO AL MIO PERO ME ENCONTRÉ CON LA GRAN SORPRESA LOS CAPÍTULOS SON IDÉNTICOS ! NO ENTIENDO EL POR QUE PERO ESTOY EN CONTRA DE LO PIRATA ASI QUE DEJARE DE ESCRIBIR ESTA HISTORIA LO SIENTO POR LOS QUE LE GUSTABA PERO SI LES INTERESA LEER LA HISTORIA QUE ENCONTRE SE LLAMA "**"un gran cambio"**" ESTA MUY BUENA LA HISTORIA SE LAS RECOMIENDO ENCERIO PERO YO YA NO PUEDO ESCRRIBIR MAS TE ESTA NOVELITA QUE ME ENCANTABA LA TRAMA PERO BUENO ES UNA LASTIMA :'( LO SIENTO BYE NOS LEEREMOS PRONTO POR QUE SUBIRE OTROS FANFIC QU YA TENGO ESCRITOS :)**


End file.
